criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thorn in the Side
Thorn in the Side is the seventeenth case in Starlight Shores and the second one situated in the La Mirada district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that someone had broken into Omega Labs' research centre. After arriving on the scene and investigating their greenhouse, Linda and the player found Callum Constantine in a thorn bush, the thorns sticking into sides. Malcolm Hia explained that someone had pushed Callum into the thorn bush resulting in the thorns impaling him. He then further explained that someone then tied vines around Callum's neck to make sure he was dead. Malcolm filed the official murder weapon as the thorn bush. During chapter 1, scientists Dana Westcott and Edgar Orlando were suspected along with influential businesswoman Victoria Trent. At the end of the first chapter, Chief Andrew demanded a word with Linda and the player. Upon speaking to Andrew, they discovered Dana was Andrew's girlfriend. After completing chapter 2, two more were suspected of Callum's murder: the victim's mother Marilynn Constantine and factory owner William Westerfield. In the end, Marilynn came to the police station saying it was her fault Callum was dead. Marilynn started crying saying if she had tried to stop Callum from thievery then he wouldn't be dead and admitted she blamed herself. At the end of chapter 3, the team confronted Edgar Orlando and accused him of the murder of Callum Constantine. Edgar confessed quickly saying that while Callum was in the laboratory he discovered something, resulting in Edgar pushing him into a thorn bush. At the trial Judge Donavan asked what Callum had found out but Edgar refused to say. Before Donovan could sentence Edgar, Marilynn walked into the courthouse and aimed a gun at Edgar. She then shot him to avenge Callum before being arrested herself. In the AI, Linda and the player rushed Edgar to hospital to stop him from dying while Alice and the player went to confront Marilynn about her actions. After a tense few hours, it was revealed Edgar had survived the attack and once recovered would be sentenced again. It was also revealed by Marilynn that she had received a five year sentence for the attack on Edgar, but she said it was all worth it. Isaac Holmes also requested to speak with the player about Omega Labs and alerted them that he was having a meeting with an associate of the company by the largest lake in Starlight Shores, named Lake Violet. He also informed them that any incriminating evidence would have been removed from the main research centre to a more hidden one, and hoped this meeting would help figure out this location. He invited the team to listen to the meeting. At the end of the case, Roy Ketcher held an important speech. He announced there was an incoming hurricane moving towards La Mirada named Storm Edith. Roy told everyone to stay safe while Linda and the player headed to Lake Violet. Summary Victim *'Callum Constantine' (found dead in a thorn bush) Murder Weapon *'Thorn Bush' Killer *'Edgar Orlando' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. *The suspect reads Components of Composition. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. *The suspect reads Components of Composition. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. *The suspect wears white. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. *The suspect reads Components of Composition. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Components of Composition. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. *The suspect wears white. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Components of Composition. *The killer eats chilli. *The killer has glasses. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 The Party is Over (3/8) Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:La Mirada